sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Hawk's Proving Ground
Vicarious Visions (DS) | publisher = Activision | series = Tony Hawk's | platforms = Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii | released = Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2 & Xbox 360 }}PlayStation 3 }}Wii | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Tony Hawk's Proving Ground is a video game developed by Neversoft for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, Vicarious Visions for the Nintendo DS, and by Page 44 Studios for the PlayStation 2 and Wii. Proving Ground is the ninth installment in the Tony Hawk's series, and the last to be developed by Neversoft as the franchise was then transferred to Robomodo. When it debuted in 2007, critics were hesitant about its controls, despite giving praise for its visuals and audio. It was a financial success. The Xbox 360 version in North America came with a demo of Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, which was released on October 28, 2007. Gameplay It features gameplay that is more reminiscent of earlier Tony Hawk games, whilst including new features such as Nail the Manual and Nail the Grab. These are similar to Nail the Trick mode from the previous Tony Hawk’ game - Project 8. Single player There are 9 levels in the video game. They are in 3 East Coast cities, Baltimore, Philadelphia, and Washington, D.C.. The levels differ between the different console versions. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, there is one open world. In the Wii and PlayStation 2 versions, levels have to be selected by pausing the game. Three different types of goals in Story Mode are available; Rigger, Career, and Hardcore. In each level, there are two arcade machines, one for high score and the other to play classic mode. This game has three Nail the Trick modes (Nail the Trick, Nail the Grab, and Nail the Manual) The PlayStation 2 and Wii versions do not include the Nail the Manual feature. The Classic Mode feature allows the player to play each city section in the style of early Pro Skater games. There is a free skate mode on the PlayStation 3 and Wii versions. Multiplayer Development Demo Proving Ground s demo was scheduled for release on Xbox Live Marketplace for Xbox 360 on September 10, 2007 but was delayed to September 12, 2007. The release date for the PlayStation 3 demo in the PlayStation Store was September 13 in the U.S. The UK demo was released on October 25, 2007. The demo allows ten minutes of free time, but allows players to try out each skater class, including a detailed tutorial on the new Nail-The-Grab mode, as well as a toned down version of the Video Editor. Reception (X360/PS3) 7.1/10 (PS2) 6.9/10https://web.archive.org/web/20071103223901/http://ps2.ign.com/articles/829/829692p2.html (Wii) 4/10http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/10/23/tony-hawks-proving-ground-review }}Proving Ground was met with mixed to positive reviews upon release. On Metacritic, both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions had an average score of 72, the PlayStation 2 version had an average score of 65, and the Wii version had an average score of 57. All of these scores are considered "mixed or average" by the site. The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii versions were criticized for not having the same mechanics that are in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. The Nintendo DS version received generally favorable reviews from critics. On Metacritic it received an average score of 79 out of 100 based on 21 reviews. On GameRankings it received an average score of 78% based on 19 reviews. Notably however, the game received a 9/10 from the Official UK Xbox Magazine. The Official UK PlayStation Magazine awarded the game 7/10. Notes References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20071020031524/http://thpgonline.com/ Tony Hawk's Proving Ground official website] Category:2007 video games Category:Activision games Category:Neversoft games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 2 games Proving Ground Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Washington, D.C. Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Skateboarding video games